


Can I Take You Out?

by deutschhaus



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Mention of blood, Minor Violence, Swearing, Thilbo, Thorin is a Good Samaritan, bagginshield, bilbo’s a dweeb, he’s also a big fucking nerd as per usual, oh yea there’s swearing in this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-19 17:06:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13708863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deutschhaus/pseuds/deutschhaus
Summary: I was looking at prompts and I came across this one:“I’m reading in the library during lunch, as usual, when a HORRIFIC crash grabs my attention and I look up from my book to see you being thrown through the window from the courtyard outside while a circle of students begin the chant of ‘fight, fight, fight!’” AUand I wrote this little ficlet that I will probably continue? Anyways, enjoy!





	Can I Take You Out?

Thorin hated the lunchroom of Blue Mountain High. It was full of the most idiotic and pompous pricks the teenage population could muster, at least in his opinion. That was why he preferred to eat his lunch in the library with his cousins. His older cousin, Balin was the librarian here, so he got to sit in his office next to the windows into the courtyards with his younger brother, Dwalin. The two were seated at the small table they’d put in the office last year, complaining about the detentions they’d just gotten. All they did was have a friendly discussion with Thranduil... and that bushy-browed arse definitely was asking for it. 

Anyways, on top of showing off his bruised knuckles to his cousin, he was passively reading a new addition to the historical fiction section of the library. A rather long story about a prince in war with ideals of love and glory. Thorin would skip over the poetry if it wouldn’t take away from the story. Dwalin was currently rooting through his older brother’s desk, searching for the sweets he usually kept in their for himself. 

“Bad idea, you know how he gets when you take his junk food,” Thorin glanced up from his book “We’ll have to sit in the cafeteria for a week.” He said, turning back to his hardcover. Dwalin sat back into his small chair that creaked under his weight, closing the desk drawer again with his foot and looked out the window. “Hey, Thorin, something’s going on ove—“ Dwalin was cut off by glass smashing. Thorin slammed his book down and looked out the window. 

There was a small kid on the ground in the courtyard , surrounded by broken glass and standing in the broken window frame was someone Thorin despised. He was already on his feet, sprinted out of the library and into the hall before he realized he’d gotten up. He saw red around his vision and felt like everything was moving in slow motion.

Thorin didn’t really think about it before his already sore fist was connecting with Azog’s jaw. Multiple times. To the credit of the ugly bully, it took a few good hooks to get him down on the ground. He vaguely heard the kids around him chanting ‘fight! fight! fight!’

The angry teen got in one last hard cracking kick to the asshole’s nose before he was pulled off by Dwalin, Balin, and his other friend Bofur. Azog was pulled away by his goons and they soon ran off. 

Thorin got ahold of himself and pulled away from his friends, quickly climbing through the broken window to run over to the kid who’d been thrown‘s side. Thorin knelt down and shook his shoulder gently. “Hey, are you okay?” He asked quietly. When there was no response he carefully picked up the other man and moved back into the building. He jogged down to the nurse’s office, attempting to not jostle him too much. 

Once there he laid the boy down on the bed and sat in one of the chairs across from the nurse’s desk. The nurse was an older man who couldn’t hear for shit, but he was nice enough. 

“Mr. Durin, back again?” He was asked when he sat down. “You got in another fight, then?” He said loudly and chuckled. “What’d the poor lad do?” He bustled around the smaller male and looked disapprovingly at Thorin. 

“I don’t know, Azog picked a fight with him, I just stepped in.” Thorin shrugged and suddenly didn’t feel so well himself. The black-haired boy glanced down at his hands and frowned at them. His knuckles were bleeding again and his hands and arms were covered in bruises. Oin checked his patient’s vitals and got him a glass of water for when the other woke up. Then he turned to Thorin and clicked his tongue, getting a bowl of warm water for him to soak his hands in. Thorin looked down at his lap in shame as he took the water from him. 

He really didn’t mean to get in fights so often, it’s just that he isn’t the kind to sit by and watch. He closed his eyes and leaned his head back, flexing his fingers in the warm water. Thorin sat like that for a few minutes before he heard movement, he jumped up and looked at the bed. 

The boy there groaned at sat up, holding his head and removing his cracked glasses. Oin immediately started tending him, asking him all sorts of questions to which he answered slowly and in a sort of daze. Thorin smiled softly and him and stood up, moving over to the sink to dump his water and wash his hands. He went through the cupboard above the sink and pulled out a few alcohol swabs from a box. He then bit his cheek as he touched the peroxide to his cuts and hissed in a breath. It stung and he looked as it bubbled white on his black and blue hands. He then found some gauze, wrapped and tied it around his hands and cleaned up his mess.

Thorin walked back a little shyly to the half open divider between the beds and the rest of the office. “Hey...” He said, a bit more curtly than he meant, and gave a small wave. The other boy looked up, bemused and squinted at him. 

“Sorry but, who are you? I broke my glasses so you’re a bit blurry.” The man said and leaned against the wall, pushing his light brown curls from his eyes. Thorin felt his face heat up a little and shuffled further into the room, offering a hand to the smaller to shake. 

“I’m Thorin Durin, I saw you get into it with Azog and stepped in.” He mumbled as the other took his hand with a loose grip. 

“I’m Bilbo Baggins, my old school just closed so I transferred here from Old Toby High.” The new acquainted Bilbo said with a weak smile. “Thanks for saving me.” He withdrew his hand after a moment of them just standing there hand in hand and rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. 

That’s when Oin decided to step back into the curtained-off bed space. “Bilbo, I’ve just called your mother she said she’ll be right over to pick you up and to not worry about your car, your father’ll get it later.” He said, adjusting his hearing aid in his ear, which let out an awful screeching noise as feedback when he touched it. Bilbo nodded and picked up the water at his bedside, sipping it as if he didn’t really want it but supposed it be good for him to have. Oin stepped out and tended to another student who’d just walked in. Thorin stood awkwardly during the exchange and looked back at Bilbo. Bilbo set down the now empty paper cup and picked up his broken glasses and tested looking through them. The one lens was shattered but the other was intact. 

Bilbo looked up at Thorin and went visibly white. Thorin supposed that was fair, he was intimidating enough without cuts on his face and bloody knuckles. “I’m so sorry for getting you into this mess.” Bilbo stumbled and looked at his lap. “I hope you won’t get in trouble because of me.” Bilbo said, obviously anxious about the prospect of getting in trouble.

“‘S fine, really, I get into worse scrapes.” He smiled softly at him while he fretted. “Though I do wish we’d met under better circumstances.” He mumbled and sat down a few feet away from Bilbo on the bed. Bilbo looked up at him and regained some color, maybe some extra in his cheeks. Thorin decided then that sitting beside him was a bad idea and stood abruptly. That was when he felt a certain pair of eyes on the back of his neck. “Shit.” He mumbled and turned around. “Principal Gandalf...!” He said nervously with a guilty smile. He looked over his shoulder at Bilbo. “I’ll talk to you later then, I hope you feel better.” He said and looked back to the old man who was glancing curiously out at him from underneath a bushy white brow. Thorin was in deep trouble.

**Author's Note:**

> Next Chapter should be up relatively soon, sorry it’s so short! I haven’t written in forever!


End file.
